Come Here Often?
by Infinite Katalyst
Summary: "I work here, so yeah."


"Can I get another drink?" asked Kiba from a seat at his favorite bar, already having had a couple of beers. Now, it wasn't the drinks or the food that made this particular establishment his favorite; on the contrary, the place was nondescript and unimpressive. What made it his favorite was the blonde bombshell working behind the bar.

"Sure, what can I get ya?" the bartender, Ino, asked.

"Surprise me," he replied with a wink.

"Careful what you wish for," she warned mischievously. "I could make you something totally disgusting."

"Aw, but you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Would I?" she asked with a wink of her own.

"On second thought..." Kiba said, trying to take back his mistake.

"Too late!" Ino shot back playfully, already making a drink.

"You'll be the death of me, Yamanaka."

"You asked for it," she countered, setting a shot glass in front of him. "Try this."

Gingerly, he put the glass to his lips and eyed her suspiciously, as she looked entirely too proud of herself. Not sure what to expect, he downed it and was met with a fruity taste. "Damn it, this is a girly drink!"

Ino burst into a fit of giggles. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"...That doesn't matter."

She snorted. "If you're gonna drink like a woman, own it like a man."

"Not that it was my choice..." Kiba smirked despite the situation. He couldn't bring himself to be upset with her. "...but it was alright. What even is this?"

"A Peach Tart cocktail."

He rolled his eyes. "Something else, please?"

"I'm guessing you want something a little more masculine this time?"

"That would be nice, yeah."

"One sec..." Ino said, grabbing ingredients for the next drink.

"Slow night, eh?" he asked as she prepared another shot. Looking around, Kiba saw few patrons other than himself.

"Yeah. We get more people on the weekends, but this place isn't very busy to begin with."

"What a shame. But that just means I get you all to myself," he said a little more seriously than he'd meant to. They had always been flirty with each other, but he didn't think it was enough anymore. As much as Kiba enjoyed every minute of their banter, he - and he hated to admit it - was completely smitten.

"If that's what you want, all you have to do is ask."

"I might try that."

"Try this first," Ino said, putting another shot in front of him. "See if that's manly enough."

"Challenge accepted," he said, throwing the shot back and placing it back on the counter. "Oh, that kinda burns a bit. What's this one?"

"A Fireball. Too much for you?" she asked mockingly.

"No, I can handle my drinks, thank you. It's good, just hot at the end. But I think you're hotter."

"Is that right?"

"The straight up truth."

Ino chuckled. "Thanks. You're not so bad, yourself."

"So if I lost my phone number, you'd give me yours?"

"Hm, maybe," she said, pretending to think it over. "Did you want something else?"

"The only drink I need is the tall glass of water standing in front of me."

"You know, I don't think we have that here."

"Yes, I'll have something else," Kiba said amusedly. "So...you come here often?"

"I work here, so yeah," Ino answered with a laugh as she poured the next drink, which wasn't a shot this time. "Let's see if I'm hotter than this one."

"It can't be that bad." He took a swig, which was followed by a coughing fit. "Ugh, what the hell is this?" he rasped.

"Scotch neat."

"Shoulda known. Sorry, but unless you burn my throat, this is hotter than you," Kiba said, his words slightly slurred.

"The night isn't over yet," she said suggestively.

"I'm not...I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be turned on or threatened by that."

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own. Now, there's one more drink I'd like to try on you...if you're up for it."

"Try me," he said, and the smile Ino gave him was frighteningly devious.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She grabbed an energy drink and poured it into a glass, then slid it across the bar to Kiba.

"You're giving me Red Bull?"

"Not quite," Ino replied, dropping a shot into it. "It's a Jäger bomb."

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "You must be insane."

"Maybe I am. But are you going to back out?" she challenged.

"I agreed to do it, didn't I?" He looked her in the eye and raised the glass. "Cheers," he said, then started chugging it.

"Oh, you probably shouldn't do tha-"

"Whoo!" Kiba shouted, cutting her off and slamming the glass back on the bar. "That was awesome!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

"Can I have another?"

"Ah, no. You can have this instead," Ino said, handing him a bottle of water. "You'll need it."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, but fell off his stool when attempting to stand up.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I'm okay!" he said, standing up and brushing himself off, then giving a thumbs up before stumbling off to the bathroom. Ino laughed to herself as she started cleaning the glasses and wiping down the counter. When Kiba came back, she handed him a receipt for the drinks.

"Is it closing time?"

"Yeah. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Actually, how did you get here?"

"I walked."

"I can't let you go home like that, you're too drunk," she said.

"Should I call a cab?"

"Or..."

"Or?"

"You could come back to my place for the night," Ino suggested innocently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I mean, I'm supposed to make sure customers are safe when they leave. I'm just doing my job."

"Exactly. You're just looking out for me," Kiba said, checking the price on the receipt. "This is the total?!"

"Don't forget to leave a tip."

He groaned and gave her his credit card to pay off his tab. "At least I'm gettin' laid tonight..."

"We'll see what happens," she laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe I couldn't stay up!" Kiba complained from Ino's couch the next morning.

"It's okay, alcohol does that sometimes," she tried to console him.

"Shh, not so loud." He held his head in his hands, dealing with a hangover.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Do you want some toast or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good. But I swear this never happens, I always stay up when I'm gonna get some action."

"I wouldn't know," she said, dropping some bread into her toaster.

"Haha, very funny."

"Just saying."

"So let me get this straight, you came out of the bathroom and I was just sleeping on the couch?"

"Passed out. We hadn't even been here for ten minutes."

"...What were you wearing?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Nothing, to be honest."

"Damn it! Well, if your plan was to booze me up and get in my pants, it didn't really work out."

"It wasn't my intention, but I had an opportunity," Ino told him. "Besides, I thought you could handle your alcohol."

"I can, just...no more Jäger bombs."

"No more Jäger bombs," she agreed. "But if you take me out to dinner sometime, we can try again."

"Or..."

"Or?"

"You have some time right now before work, don't you?"

"What about your toast?"

"I think it can wait," Kiba said, pulling her close.

"In that case, I like the way you think," Ino replied, leading him to her bedroom. The toaster popped behind them, but was ignored.

* * *

 **A/N: Is this bad? I dunno, but at least I had fun writing it. Happy birthday, MyHikari! (How are you 20 already?) I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
